The Way Out Is Through
by Lazarus76
Summary: A spell undercover leads to a discovery...and danger. Rated T, set in TDKR universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

John swallowed as the hand gripped his upper arm. He looked down at his hands, shackled in a pair of unforbidding handcuffs. He realised he was being pushed to walk more quickly, the orange jumpsuit he was wearing practically flapping around his legs.

"Keep moving," a stern voice intoned. He nodded, not daring to speak or create any antagonism.

As they moved down the corridor, he heard hooting, and whistling. He stiffened slightly.

"Hey, pretty boy!" a voice shouted. He looked up - a tattooed, muscle bound inmate was grinning at him, maniacally. "Sure you'll be ok in here without your mommy to look after you?!"

John looked at him. The man grinned again, unpleasantly.

"Hey, leave the poor little thing alone!" Another inmate shouted. "Do you want your milk warmed at night?!"

Blake decided he had to react.

"No, do you?"

There was a shout of laughter - cruel, mocking laughter. He took a deep breath, hoping that soon they would reach his cell.

"Do you need a bedtime story?"

"I'm sure Selina will tuck you in!"

John's head went up. The reason he was here. He decided it was time for some camaradie.

"Reckon she will if I ask nicely?" he tilted his head, cockily. The inmate he was addressing, a lean man with a shock of dark grey hair, sniggered.

"Oh, I reckon you might get lucky. Think she likes them young." He winked at him. "Still, let's see, shall we?"

The hooting and shouting died down as John was marched to the end of the corridor. He was stopped at an empty cell, the warden producing a large bunch of keys. The harsh metallic sound of the key scraping in the lock made his ears ring.

"Here," the man said, roughly, opening the grill door. "Welcome to the Hilton."

John nodded. "Thank you." He stepped inside, taking in the whitewashed walls and lack of privacy he was now granted. Swallowing, he sank down onto the bed.

He placed his head in his hands. _Remember why you're here._

* * *

He had not been surprised when Gordon had requested to see him. He'd closed the file on his desk, and headed for the Commissioner's office.

Gordon had looked up from the papers he was reading. He was still pale, as expected from the surgery he'd undergone, but the young detective was relieved to see him back in the office. Where, he felt, he belonged.

Blake had settled himself on a chair, wondering what the purpose of the visit was. The search for leads was proving frustrating - since he'd arrested Selina Kyle, any lead to Bane had dried up. He looked at Gordon.

"John, I need you to go undercover."

He nodded. "Of course."

"To the facility where Selina Kyle is being held."

John blinked. "I-"

"John. She's our closest lead. You interrogated her, and arrested her."

"But that means she won't-" Blake was trying to keep his tone even. "Doesn't that mean she'll see me as the enemy?"

Gordon shook his head. "Don't think like that. Go in, and find out what she knows."

"All she told me is that I should be afraid of him, and so is she." Blake looked at the Commissioner.

"But are you afraid of her?"

The detective shook his head. "Absolutely not." He looked at Gordon, directly. "I'm not afraid of her at all. She may be clever, but she's a criminal."

Gordon nodded, approvingly. "I'm glad you see it that way."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

John stretched out on his bunk, trying to find a place where he could consider himself comfortable. The poor excuse for a mattress was lumpy, with a downward slope at one end - the end where his head rested.

He frowned. He knew they had never designed Blackgate with comfort in mind, but now he was experiencing it, he could almost feel a quiver of sympathy for the inmates. The night he'd just passed had been restless, due to the surrounding sounds. Howls, cries, and the relentless banging against the prison grills - he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, wake up!"

He blinked, his eyes open. He heard a steady banging against the walls, and winced.

"Food!" A voice bellowed. "Shut up and you might get some"!"

Blake blinked, and shifted to a sitting position. The guard was looking at him, almost unpleasantly. "Get up," he said, humourlessly. "Chow time!"

Blake responded obediantly, grimacing as the cramps he'd begun to develop shot through his legs. The guard nodded. "Hands."

He held them forward, noting the the cold feel of the steel against his flesh. The guard opened the door, and grabbed him by the arm. The detective swallowed. "Hey."

The guard turned to him, his expression almost furious. "Listen buddy. Don't even try it. You're a corrupt cop. Lucky you feel anything below the waist!"

Blake nodded. The reason for his "incarceration," Gordon had reasoned, had to be believable. The story that had been invented had made Blake's stomach churn, but he'd accepted it.

What he hadn't considered was that those trying to keep order in the prison would regard him as a traitor to them.

"Come on," the guard said. "You're considered safe enough to go to the canteen."

Blake nodded, not daring to speak.

* * *

He was worried. He hadn't seen the younger man for a few days, a scenario that he previously would have considered unlikely. Frowning, he decided all he could do was to hope that he would, eventually, re-appear.

Even though he knew that in this town, looking for a sudden disappearance meant first dredging the bottom of the river.

* * *

Blake held his small bowl of oatmeal in front of him as though it were a precious relic. He knew enough that food would be scarce, and of poor quality when he received it. He settled at a bunch, by himself, and hunched over it.

He was aware that people were looking at him. Someone who looked as clean-cut as him, he thought, grimly, was considered easy prey.

He dipped his spoon into the near liquid mess in the bowl, thinking through his options. He need to find her - to find out what she knew. But, he was also aware that Selina Kyle was not one to talk unless she felt it would benefit her. That, he reflected, was why she had talked in the first place. Going to jail was a better option than being at large. At Bane's mercy.

Or lack of it.

He bit his lip, beginning to regret what he'd agreed to. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the table. He looked up. Two other inmates, both unsmiling, were looming over him.

"Hey," one said, almost casually.

"Hey," John responded.

"Not every day we see someone like you in here," the second commented. John stiffened. There was an unpleasant look of menace lurking in the man's eyes. He cast a quick look around. A couple of guards were standing at the end of the table, frowning. As if picking up on this, the two inmates calmly seated themselves next to John.

"So," one of the men said, casually. He looked at Blake. "What are you here for?"

Blake swallowed. "I-"

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No." The detective suddenly felt out of his depth. On the street, in uniform and then with a badge, he'd felt his authority, felt proud of the system he worked in. Now, he felt vulnerable. Admitting he was a cop was a quick route to getting himself killed.

"No, I-"

"Pretty boy doesn't want to play," the other man said, menacingly. "We're only trying to be nice."

"That's right." Blake blinked and looked straight into the ice blue eyes of the inmate. "Guess you don't want to play."

"No," Blake said softly, his muscles tensing. "I just-"

Suddenly, the inmate lunged for him, Blake dodging out of the way. As he got to his feet, he realised that his opponent had suddenly been shoved face down onto the table, grimacing.

He also realised that several catcalls and whistles had filled the room. Swallowing, he stood up - to be confronted by a striking, familiar pair of dark brown eyes.

"Well, well," Selina Kyle smirked. "Look what the cat dragged in. Or, should I say, Bat?"

Blake swallowed. "Hello, Selina."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Commissioner?"

Jim Gordon looked up from the computer screen, rubbing his face. His days, he thought bitterly, used to be filled with real policework - being a beat cop, out on the street. Now they were filled with paperwork, internal politics, and the prospect of a hot headed young detective under cover, possibly being exposed, and risking his life. He turned to his assistant, and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Someone to see you."

Gordon frowned. Seeing him was generally by appointment only. "Tell them I'm busy."

"You can tell me yourself," a voice interrupted, stepping into the office. Gordon looked up, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Mr Wayne. Please, have a seat."

* * *

"Well, well." Selina took a step back, surveying John, clad, like her, in the regulation orange boiler suit. "What's a good little boy like you doing in a nasty, sleazy place like this?"

John looked at her, trying hard to control his facial muscles. He'd reminded himself on his way to Blackgate that Selina was a criminal, not someone he should feel pity or sympathy for. Now, looking at her, he was reminded of a stark, brutal fact. Her criminality, combined with her ruthless cunning, meant that she had an infinitely better chance of surviving in here than he did.

As she'd just demonstrated. He shivered slightly, turning to take a look at the man she'd felled with a single movement. He was lying face down on the table, groaning slightly.

She shrugged, and raised an eyebrow. "He'll get over it." She smiled at John. "Shall we walk?"

"Where to?" he asked, momentarily stunned.

"Outside," she whispered. "Don't worry, I know a place."

Before he could protest, she'd linked her fingers with his, and begun to walk. As they moved through the rows of benches, Blake realised there was an almost respectful silence towards Selina. Being the only woman in a place like Blackgate, he surmised, must reveal one thing - she could survive.

"This way."

Before he realised, they were outside, in a small quadrangle. The grass was spare, and dry, and he realised, there was little natural daylight. But it was wonderful to be outside, after being confined to a small cell for the last 24 hours.

She settled on a bench. "Here," she almost purred, the young detective blinking and joining her.

"You know," she said, turning to him, "you're the reason I'm in here." She shrugged. "There I was, packed and ready to head to Europe, to get away from this god-forsaken city, and I'm about to board my plane...and there you are." She sighed, shaking her head. "You're the reason I'm in here, wearing this hideous outfit, rather than sipping cocktails in a five star hotel."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Still have a high opinion of yourself, huh?"

Selina looked at him, eyes narrowing. "A girl's got to survive, Blake."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Except you decided to try by getting in with the wrong people." He gave a her a hard, searching look.

She looked at him. "You want to know where he is, don't you?" She smiled. "That's why you're in here." She shook her head. "You've given away your cover John. Not clever."

He froze. He'd allowed himself to be exposed. He swallowed, trying to control his anger.

"But listen," she whispered, leaning forward. "I plan on getting out of here. If you help me, I can take you to what you need to know."

He blinked. "You...would?"

She nodded. "Oh, definitely."

Suddenly, he heard the angry shout of two guards. Selina smirked, and winked at Blake.

"Catch you later."

Before he could move, she was gone. Leaving him to face the wrath of the guards alone.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

Blake stretched out on his cot, rubbing his abdomen. He winced - the muscles still felt sore to the touch. He swallowed, remembering how he'd been dealt with after Selina had abandoned him in the quad.

The two guards had approached him, batons stretched out, hostility evident in their stance. "Now, don't try and run," one of them said, almost coaxingly.

Blake had tried to move, but before he could, one of the batons had slammed into his abdomen. He gasped, bending over.

"Right," one said, nodding. "Now, be a good little boy and let's take you back to your cell, ok? Trust me, stay away from the cat. She's not worth it."

John tried to sit up, wincing. The advice, he thought grimly, was good - except he knew he had to find Selina. She was the one who would lead him to Bane.

He sat up, and gripped the sides of his cot. This was turning into a slow, painful process. He reflected on the time he could be spending inside, and shuddered.

Suddenly, the small metal door at the front of his cage door was pulled down, and a tray of food deposited. Blake swallowed. He was to be kept confined for a few days. Getting up, he picked up the tray, looked down into the small container of grey gloop, and sighed.

He wanted a shower. And a burger. Slamming the tray back down, he walked back to the cot.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Alfred?"

"Where have you been?" The older man's face was creased into lines of concern. "I saw you leave earlier this afternoon, but you didn't say where you were going."

Bruce Wayne's face creased into a small smile. "Why is it that you make me feel like a teenager sneaking ou of the house?"

"Because of your nocturnal activities, which most teenagers don't get up to." Alfred shook his head. "Tea?"

"Please." Bruce began to follow the butler down into the kitchen. "I went to see Gordon."

Alfred turned from the water he was preparing. "The Commissioner? Why?"

Bruce frowned. "I haven't seen John Blake for a few days."

Alfred turned to him. "Should that be a problem?"

"He was helping me track down Bane, you know that." Bruce settled at the kitchen table, his face creasing into a frown. "Its not like John to just disappear."

"Well, he is a detective Sir. Is that what you went to see Commissioner Gordon about?"

"I tried." Bruce frowned. His meeting with Gordon had been tense, and slightly uncomfortable. There was a world weary air about the Commissioner now - one of being beaten. He looked at Alfred. "He told me that Blake was currently in jail."

"What?!"

"Yes." Bruce shook his head. "Apparently, he's on a corruption charge."

"And you don't believe him?" Alfred asked, shrewdly.

"Of course not." Bruce pushed back his chair. "Think its time to pay a visit."

* * *

Blake was curled up on his cot, his eyes closed. He was trying to think through the key elements of the case, a way of passing the time. He shivered. The jumpsuit was offering scant protection against the coldness of the cell.

It had been two days since he'd had his encounter with Selina. He'd been trying to consider ways he could engineer an encounter with her.

He shook his head. His mind had gone blank. Closing his eyes, he tried to drift into sleep. Suddenly, he was woken by a banging at the gated door.

"Blake? Wake up, sleeping beauty! Visitor!"

The detective began to sit up. "What?"

"Visitor!" The guard barked. He began to unlock the door. "I'm coming into get you. If you try anything, you'll get tasered, understand?"

Blake nodded. "I do."

Grabbing his upper arm, the guard began to walk him downstairs to the visiting room. John walked slowly, trying to conserve his energy. As he entered the room, his eyes widened.

Bruce Wayne, dressed in a designer suit, was sitting behind one of the tables. His eyes narrowed as the younger man entered, and he nodded. The guard let go of his arm. "OK, ten minutes."

Bruce turned and looked at him. "Fifteen."

"Ten-"

Bruce shrugged and pulled two bills out of his pocket. "Worth your while? Fifteen."

Nodding, the guard pocketed the money and turned to leave. Blake watched him go. Bruce smiled at the younger man. "I don't think you'll be trying to attack me." He leaned forward. "Why are you in here?"

Blake swallowed, not daring to lie to Wayne. "I'm in here to find..." he paused, and lowered his voice. "Bane."

"Really?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Gordon said you were on a corruption charge."

"Well, that's a lie." Blake felt a sting of irritation. "I'm in here to try and get Selina to tell where he is."

Bruce nodded. "I see. And this was your idea?"

"No." Blake swallowed. "It was Gordon's."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. "John...I have to get you out of here. We can find Bane. You being in here-"

Blake shook his head. "Selina will lead me to him. My plan is-"

"You have one?"

Blake stopped, momentarily stumped. Bruce was looking directly at him, his expression bordering on anger.

"You don't have a plan, John. This was your idea. You had it suggested to you by Gordon, but you went along with it. Why? To prove you can be a hero?!"

Blake's mouth opened. "Bruce, I-"

"Bane will kill you." Wayne's voice was flat. "Selina will abandon you to him. Good luck."

John blinked. "Bruce, wait-"

He stopped. The billionaire was already walking out of the room.

* * *

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"OK, time to get up! Exercise!"

Blake groaned inwardly, and swung his legs round. The prospect of exercise was a good one - he was beginning to feel weak, and slightly shaky. He frowned and smoothed the jumpsuit down his body. He'd definitely lost some weight, and he thought grimly, muscle mass.

The key grated in the lock, and the door swung open. The guard stood, scowling at Blake unpleasantly.

"Move!" he barked.

Blake moved forward, compliantly. He shuffled into line, noting how other convicts were nudging each other. Rumours had started to snake around the cells as to who he was and why he was incarcerated - he had an unpleasant feeling that a tip off he was a cop had begun. He swallowed, feeling himself physically stiffen as he felt a sharp poke in his back.

"Later, pretty boy."

The whisper repulsed him. He set his jaw, and stood up straight. As they began to walk out in a line, he felt another poke. He turned his head, frowning. A hulking, muscular convict was grinning at him.

Blake turned and faced the front. He tried to focus. Chances were, he'd see Selina in the exercise yard. He continued.

As they entered the yard, a bored looking man was standing at the front, holding a loud hailer. "OK, everyone line up," he barked. The prisoners began to move into position.

John joined his line. They began to walk, a monotonus shuffle that he felt would barely stretch his muscles, or his heart. He sighed.

"What's up?" a voice asked. He swallowed, and turned his head. The other convict was still grinning. "Pretty boy decided he can't cut it in here?"

John gritted his teeth. "No, I'm fine."

"Sure you are." The convict nodded. "I've seen plenty like you. Think they're tough. They all crack, trust me. Before too long, you'll be crying for your Mommy."

"No, trust me. I'll be fine."

The convict gave him a shove. Blake turned round. "Is this what you want?" He took a step forward. "Is it? Because-"

Suddenly, another individual had pushed their way inbetween them. "Easy, John," Selina purred, her voice cutting the tension. "Easy, ok?"

She turned the convict. "Hey, go easy on him. Poor guy's new here." She firmly placed herself in between them as they continued the monotonous shuffle. She patted John reassuringly on the shoulder. "It takes a while."

"What are you doing?" Blake all but hissed.

"I'm looking out for you," she smirked. "Do you really think you're going to survive in here?"

"You'd be surprised," he snapped. He swallowed. He'd been in for over a week, and so far, his guise was clearly failing.

"Why are you in here?" she whispered. "If its for me...well, here I am. But its not, is it? Its to get to him. To get to the one you think is responsible."

Blake nodded. "Maybe."

"Well, to get to him, we'll have to break out. Are you up for that?"

"No-one breaks out of here."

"Oh, I broke out of a correctional unit when I was fifteen. I looked older for my age." She leaned forward. He could feel her warm breath, gently tickling his ear. "And I'm sure you can help me."

"I-"

"Oh, come on," she hissed. "You're here to find him. That's the only reason. So, we have to work together to realise this."

Blake nodded slowly. They continued to shuffle.

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

Blake swallowed. "You'll get us out of here?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She smiled, as she suddenly disappeared as they were recalled to their cells.

* * *

"You're using him as bait."

Gordon swallowed, trying to face the angry looking man sitting in front of him. "If you don't mind me saying, Mr Wayne, you're taking Officer Blake's choice a little personally."

"Detective Blake is in a dangerous situation," Bruce countered, his anger growing. "You're putting him in danger. There's no guarantee that you'll find Bane."

"I'm not the only looking for Bane, Blake is," Gordon countered. "And he seems to think that it will help."

Bruce shook his head. "Pull him out. Now!"

"I can't do that."

Turning, Wayne stormed out of the Commissioner's office.

* * *

"OK, lights out!"

Blake swallowed. Another futile, pointless day. All he had from Selina was a vague promise...one that probably was not worth listening to.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper. "Hey."

He blinked. Standing in the corridor, directly in front of his cell, was Selina. Smiling, she held up a key. "Wanna go?"

"How did you...?" Blake breathed. She shook her head, and reached through the bars, gently stroking his chin.

"It doesn't matter how I got them, Sweetheart...what matters is I did." Her voice dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "Now, are you coming with me?"

Blake looked at her. "Will you take me to him?"

Selina leaned forward, her smile baring her teeth.

"John. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

Selina carefully slid the key into the lock, and gently, almost soundlessly, clicked it open. As the door began to swing, Blake held his breath. She cocked her head, smiling.

"Come on," she whispered.

As he began to move down the darkened hallway, he felt his nerves starting to fray, slightly. The corridor was eerily silent - the inmates drugged up to allow them to sleep. He'd been aware of the penchant for medicating the prisoners, noting the little pills delivered every day. To protect himself, he'd been slipping them under his tongue, spitting them out when no-one noticed.

Selina, he knew, would have been doing the same. He followed her, noting her quick movements down the hallway. As she approached a door, he swallowed.

"Do you-"

Without pausing, it swung open. He blinked, realising they were in an office. She nodded towards the window.

"Come on."

John took a step back, his concern superseding his need to follow her. "You don't know what's down there."

She shrugged. "No. But probably a way out. Come on."

He followed her as she walked to the window, and carefully slid it up. Looking down, he blinked. The space below was occupied by several guards.

"You're insane."

"Oh, you only just worked that out? Come on."

Before he could stop her, or protest further, she'd swung herself up onto the window sill, and jumped. Blake gasped, the audacity of the woman shocking him into silence.

To his astonishment, there were no sounds of a scuffle, or blows, from the ground. His suspicions awakened, the young detective hauled himself onto the ledge.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted. Startled, Blake found himself letting go, falling. Before he hit the ground, he realised he was being caught and cradled by pairs of linked arms. "We got him," a voice almost barked.

Blake tensed, ready to fight, but then realised his hands were being tied, with a hood being thrust over his head. He tensed, deciding that he had to wait. As he felt his body move, and thump into metal, he realised he was being carried into the back of a vehicle.

"Hey, you'll be ok." Selina. He felt a gentle touch on his arm. "I'm sure you'll be welcomed."

"You planned this," he gasped, shock beginning to spread throughout his system. She chuckled softly. "Of course. Bane knew exactly where I was. You coming to find me is an added bonus...but he knew where you were, too."

Blake stiffened. "The only person who knew where I was was Jim Gordon." A sudden, paralysing thought began to spread through him. "He wouldn't-"

"Oh, come on. Gordon wouldn't sell you out. But other people in his office...might."

"What?"

"You heard. Other people." Selina lapsed into silence, as the van began to move. Blake caught his breath - he half expected them to be stopped. Thoughts were swirling through his mind, and he closed his eyes.

"Do you want to know...why we managed to get away so easily?"

Blake blinked. "Yes."

"He planned it." He heard the slight edge in her voice. "He planned it. He knew you were in here...he wants us both. "

"What for?"

"I'm not sure."

"What about the guards? Prison guards?"

"Who knows? This is Bane. He stops at nothing."

John fell silent, feeling the motion of the van as it began to drive. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the solid metal wall of the van. Selina was silent.

"We're here."

He blinked, jolted awake. He swallowed as a harsh scraping sound indicated the opening of the back doors, and he felt an arm grab at him, almost hauling him out. He found himself effectively pulled out of the van, and then pushed in the back.

"Keep moving!" a voice snapped. He began to walk, realising someone was holding onto his arm, almost guiding him.

Suddenly, he came to a stop. Before he could react, the hood was ripped off his head. He was standing in a room, a large man grabbing his arm. Selina, still also attired in the orange jumpsuit, was standing to one side.

"Well," a voice ejaculated. "If its isn't a plucky young man called John Blake? Did prison treat you well?"

John swallowed, his eyes widening. Bane's voice - distinctive, and educated - was not what he expected to come from such a large man, seemingly only possessing brute force, and it was a shock every time he heard it. He turned to the speaker. The other man's eyes were narrowed, his breathing rasping through the hideous mask that covered half his face. He was carefully studying John.

"You don't look as though you would last a fight," he said, his voice almost a purr. "Prison didn't treat you well."

John blinked. The lack of decent food, and exercise, had taken a toil on his once fit and muscular physique. He felt weakened, diminished. He looked down at himself - the jumpsuit had been loose on him when he'd entered the prison, but now it looked baggy.

"But don't worry," Bane said, nodding. "We can fix that. Doctor!"

John turned his head, and his face froze in shock. Dr. Jonathan Crane, a convicted killer who had also been incarcerated, was standing next to Bane. The slender, pale man's ice blue eyes glowed with a barely suppressed glee as he studied John.

"Oh, he's perfect," he said, smiling. "Absolutely perfect."

John turned to Selina, noting how her facial expression was one of near shock. Before he could move or protest, choloroform flooded his senses, and he began to slump to the floor.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

John swallowed, staring up at the ceiling. He had swapped a prison cell...for another confinement. Except the rough mattress he was lying on provided him with less comfort than the one at Blackgate.

He shifted. It had been over a day since Bane had captured him. Lying in a cell, at the mercy of a psychotic madman. Two, he corrected himself. He knew all about Jonathan Crane, a sadistic psychiatrist who gained pleasure from the terror of others.

He rolled over, wincing as his ribs, increasingly exposed, dug into the mattress. He'd agreed to this, he reminded himself, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes flicked open.

Gordon. Had he known this would happen?

Suddenly, the door to his cell clanged open. He blinked, his eyes widening as he took in one of Bane's goons.

"Wake up, pretty boy. The Doctor is waiting for you."

* * *

"Bruce?" Alfred leaned over, and gently shook the younger man. He was still asleep, the result of a late night out scouting the streets. He began to stir. "Hmmm?"

"Master Bruce, the television news. I think there is an item that would interest you."

* * *

Selina swallowed, carefully scouting the room. Her digs had a stale, unoccupied air- the result of her being away for several weeks. She carefully climbed in through the window. In this neighbourhood, nobody would be bothered if they'd seen her.

She lowered herself in, and began to head for her possessions. She needed to pack, and get out. The guilt she'd had over trading Blake was beginning to dissipate. Bane would eventually come for her. She had to put an ocean between them - and soon.

* * *

Bruce blinked, his eyes widening. He was wrapped in a robe, holding a glass of water. The calm, unflustered voice of the newsreader was unnerving.

"The break out at Blackgate Prison has caused concern. A young male and female - the only female prisoner- escaped last night. Its believed it was planned."

To Bruce's shock, up flashed photos of John and Selina. His lips tightened.

"Both are believed to be extremely dangerous. Do not approach them."

Bruce slammed down his water glass. "That's it. I'm going to find her."

"Her?" Alfred looked slightly baffled. "What about John?"

"She's not with John." Bruce shook his head. "She'll have delivered him."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Selina Kyle only does things to save her own neck. She's in with Bane - but she owes him. She wanted John to come to her - Bane wanted John to come to her!"

"Sir!" Alfred looked concerned. "If you go after Selina, she'll take you to him."

Bruce turned, looking puzzled. "Are you saying I should let John Blake become a human sacrifice?" He shook his head. "Not going to happen."

"What if John is already..." Alfred paused, then swallowed, as though reconsidering his words.

He turned. Bruce had gone.

* * *

"Mr Blake!" Jonathan Crane almost crooned, as he looked at the young officer, sandwiched between two of Bane's goons. "What a pleasure this is going to be! I so rarely ever get to work on anyone healthy!"

Blake gritted his teeth. He'd been barely 20 when Crane had become notorious, but he remembered the press cuttings. The older man smiled at him, adjusting his glasses. His eyes, chips of blue ice, peered at the younger man's face.

"You look nervous." Crane shook his head. "I really wouldn't be too scared." He smiled. "You can take this. Trust me."

Blake looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What are you-"

Suddenly, a needle of fear began to prick between his shoulder blades. Crane, smiling coldly, was holding a burlap sack. Blake's heart began to hammer against his ribs.

"I'm aware you're probably trying not to be intimidated, Officer Blake. But I can change that, I promise."

* * *

Selina swallowed as she adjusted her belt. Carefully placing her goggles on her head, she turned, ready to break out of the window. She would find a car, she decided. A car that would enable her to drive out of the city, and preferably out of the state. She couldn't afford to lose another minute.

Swallowing, she opened the window, and began to climb out. Suddenly, she was thrown back across the room, nearly hitting the wall. She began to stand up, only to lose her balance again as a black gloved hand reached for her throat, pinning her against the wall.

* * *

"Do you know what happens to the men who see me in this, Officer Blake?"

John shook his head, fear now beginning to form in his mind. Crane's smile was sadistic. He pulled the mask on, and gestured for the other two men to leave.

John saw a chance, and began to move forward. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a cloud of thick white gas, hitting his nervous system.

"They scream. And they cry."

* * *

Selina choked as the black gloved hand on her throat relaxed. She forced herself to look into the intruder's furious eyes.

"Where is he?"

She coughed, and swallowed. "I don't know." She cried out as the hand reached for her. "Yes!"

The grip relaxed. Suddenly, the voice lowered.

"Did they kill him?"

She blinked. Genuine concern was in those furious eyes, concern that mirrored her increasing stabbing feeling of guilt. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: **The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

John screamed. Over and over, he screamed.

His cries of terror echoed around the room, as the ugly, contorted face came into his line of vision, seemingly lunging, determined to hurt. He screamed, his throat turning raw and his mouth dry. Held down, he could not resist, and that face came back into his vision.

"Scared?"

John shuddered. The voice had a rasping quality, making some of the words nearly indistinct. He blinked, shaking as the face changed and mutated again.

"You scream, and you cry," the voice intoned, an element of smugness in its words. "You scream, and you cry...until this is administered."

Suddenly, John blinked as a syringe was pulled out. As it jabbed viciously into his arm, he nearly screamed again. As the contents flowed into his system, he gasped, suddenly feeling his mind become clearer, and his equilibrium start to restore.

"How does that feel, Officer Blake?"

John, shaking from shock, collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Selina scowled angrily at Batman, refusing to let him browbeat her. She knew that under the black mask and body armour was a man. She crossed her arms, prepared for a stand off.

He didn't appear to take any notice. "John is in danger. You know that."

"Well, he put himself there." The words came out with a sibilant hiss, as though she were daring him to contradict her. "He went into Blackgate. So he could find Bane." She raised her eyebrows, despite their obscurity behind her face mask. "Blake knows what he's doing. Knew what he was doing."

"Bane will kill him."

Selina swallowed. The ugly possiblity kept returning to her mind. For all he behaved like an over grown Boy Scout, she did have an inkling of a liking for Blake. Unlike most of the cops in the city, he'd refused to be swayed by her looks or charm. He'd kept persistently hunting her down, until he'd finally trapped her at the airport.

"Well, if he does," she snapped, "he knew the risks." Before Batman could respond, she'd lashed out with a roundhouse kick, catching him in his upper thigh. Temporarily thrown off balance, he responded by reaching for her. Whilst he was righting himself, she pushed past him, managing to get to the window. Without even a backward glance, she was gone.

Left alone, Batman stared after the empty space, his eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

"Well?"

Crane smiled, smugly. His ice blue eyes were glittering with malice. "Well, he won't be causing any problems for a while. Not that one."

"Would you mind telling me, doctor..." a langourous pause opened up at the end of Bane's sentence - "what you have done?"

"Just gave him a little dose," Crane said, his voice cool. "Something to encourage him to think along the right lines."

"Well, I hope it works. Otherwise, doctor-" Bane turned, fixing his eyes on the slender man - "I'll be dosing you."

Crane was unable to suppress a slight shudder. "Of course."

Bane waved a hand, a gesture that was almost regal. "That's all."

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in the master bedroom, slumping forward.

He was finally coming to terms with an unpleasant, and worrying fact.

He had no idea where Blake was. And no-one, it appeared, was prepared to tell him.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. One person. One person potentially would.

* * *

"Officer?"

John stirred, aware of a naggingly insistent pain in his lower back. The harsh bunk he'd been given provided him no comfort, or relief. As he opened his eyes, he realised Bane was standing over him. The man's eyes were narrowed, but due to the mask, John realised he was unable to read his expression.

"I trust you are awake?"

John nodded. Sheer terror was gripping him. His eyes wandered onto Bane's hands - they were powerful. Powerful enough, he felt, to kill him.

"I need you to do something for me."

John nodded.

"Its something that you...will find unpleasant. But if you do it, I will let you go."

Blake's eyes widened.

"I will let you go. Leave me, and never hear from me again. But you're the only person I can trust to do this."

Blake finally found his voice, worn down to a harsh croak due to his dehydration.

"What...do you want?"

Bane looked at him.

"Can you kill the Batman?"

Blake swallowed. "I'm...not sure." His voice was a rasp. Bane knelt down, his steel coloured eyes boring into Blake's dark brown ones.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

Selina gritted her teeth. She couldn't afford to feel bad, she reminded herself. Blake was simply expendable, that was how it worked. She'd done Bane a favour, and she was going to take advantage of it.

She carefully tucked her clothes inside the small case. She wouldn't wear anything elegant, she reminded herself - she could not afford to draw attention to herself. Closing the case, she took a deep breath. She had to leave Gotham. Now.

* * *

John blinked. He was disorientated, and felt groggy. He closed his eyes, hoping to slide back into sleep, away from the dinginess of his confinement, and the ever growing fear that was pervasive inside him.

"Awake?"

His eyes opened. Bane was standing over him. His eyes widened, then he proceeded to close them again.

"I'm afraid you cannot hide from me, Officer Blake," Bane stated, his voice a discordant drone, ever pervasive in John's head. "I have asked you to do something. Something very simple."

Blake shook his head, his fear becoming overtaken by nausea. "I won't do it."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Bane looked at him, his eyes still completely clear. "You're forcing me to make a difficult choice."

John swallowed. "What's that?"

"As to whether I kill you before you carry out my request." Reaching forward, Bane grabbed the front of John's boiler suit, and pulled him off the bunk.

* * *

Jim Gordon was sitting in his office, staring disconsolately at the bottle of scotch in front of him. He'd always avoided drinking whilst at work, but his growing fear over what had happened to Blake was overriding his own protocol.

He leaned forward, and rubbed his face. He'd gone to Blackgate, to be confronted by the Governor. A break out. Selina Kyle, and John Blake.

"It was as though it were planned," the Governor had informed Gordon, his face white. "She just helped herself to the keys. Then she lets Blake out, and-"

"She wouldn't have helped herself to the keys!" Gordon snapped. "How could she? She was locked up! Someone gave them to her!"

The Governor blinked, his face draining of the little colour it had left. "Oh-"

"Someone in your staff was aiding Selina Kyle!" Gordon felt his anger and frustration building. "And because of that, one of my officers is outside - and could be anywhere!"

"Why did you put him in here?" The Governor demanded, clearly stung by Gordon's accusations. "Why did you do that?"

Gordon poured himself the scotch, and picked up the glass, watching the amber liquid reflect in the light. _Because I want to find Bane, _he answered in his mind. He began to lift the glass to his mouth.

Suddenly, he stopped. Reflected in the glass was a tall, intimidating, black clad figure. Knowing he had to talk, Gordon put the glass down, and nodded.

* * *

John looked down at the water, feeling the pressure of the gloved hand on the back of his neck. He swallowed, bracing himself for the shock of the water, and that his head was being kept under slightly longer, each time.

Bane watched, impassively. "This is for your own good, John."

Blake, unable to protest, felt the shock of the cold water against his skin, threatening to suffocate.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Gordon swallowed. "I allowed Blake - no, I asked Blake - to go into Blackgate."

"Why?"

"A lead."

"Selina Kyle."

"Yes." Gordon's fingers were trembling, but he decided against reaching for the scotch. "If he could get close to her...I thought she would lead him, and us, to Bane."

"You used him as a honeytrap."

Gordon, suddenly feeling ashamed, nodded. "Yes. I thought a young, good looking officer, might appeal to Selina Kyle."

"But now he's gone, and so is she." Batman's voice was low, and there was an undercurrent of pulsing anger. "We need to find them."

Gordon nodded, his idea suddenly seeming hollow in the face of the Batman's fury. "Yes."

* * *

Selina collected her train ticket, and grabbed her bag. Without pausing, she began to hurry to her platform. Clad in black denim jeans and an oversized sweater, she intended to be 300 miles away from Gotham before the end of the day.

* * *

John sat up, gasping, and exhausted. His head had been kept under. Turning, he saw Jonathan Crane enter the room.

"Have I broken your spirit, yet?" Bane asked, his voice calm. "Or shall I let the doctor, dose you?"

Blake shook his head. "I won't kill the-"

Crane stepped forward, his mask in his hand. "Really, John? Really?"

Blake shook his head, again. "Yes, I-"

Suddenly, he blinked, as a hideous, leering form confronted him. He screamed.

"Kill the Batman!" The scarecrow demanded. "Kill him!"

* * *

Selina entered the carriage, and found her seat. Smiling, she settled down in it, feeling in her bag for her book. She intended to look as inconspicuous as possible.

She leaned back, feeling content. She would seen be far away, and Blake, Batman, and Bane would all be consigned to nothing but a bad memory.

She looked at the man sitting opposite her. He was holding a newspaper in front of his face. She smiled to herself - a little harmless flirtation, she reasoned, would make the journey go more quickly.

She leaned forward. "Travelling alone?"

"That depends," the voice answered.

She pouted slightly. "On what?"

The young police officer lowered his paper, and showed her his badge. "On whether or not you come with me right now." He smiled. "Don't try and bolt. Two of my colleagues, armed, are sitting behind you."

Caught, Selina could only open her mouth, and say nothing.

* * *

John staggered. He had no idea where he was. As he wandered down the street, he wondered why people were looking at him. Turning into an alleyway, he crumpled down, on top of the garbage bags.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me**

Selina smirked as she was led into the interview room. As she looked at the tired, haggard middle aged man seated in front of her, she knew she could manipulate him. She settled into her seat, and stretched out her legs.

She widened her eyes, hoping to look slightly innocent, lost. The man sitting opposite her smiled, kindly. She began to lean forward. This would be no problem.

"Ms Kyle," Jim Gordon said, nodding. "I don't think we've ever met before. But I am aware of everything you've done - including the break out at Blackgate. But that's not why you're here. I want you to answer one very simple question. Where is Detective John Blake?"

Selina swallowed. Blake was consigned to the dustbin of bad memories.

"I don't know," she admitted. Gordon frowned, slightly.

"Well, Detective Blake was undercover at Blackgate. The key reason being to try and find you, to trace Bane." He paused. "I assume you must have encountered him?"

Selina leaned back, and raised an eyebrow. "He should never have been in there. He was too obvious. You send a clean cut little boy like that into Blackgate...you're just asking for trouble."

"So are you, Selina, if you don't answer my question."

She looked at him. "I don't know where he is."

"Did you take him to Bane?" Gordon demanded. He was noticing the beginnings of a guilty blush on her cheeks. "Well, did you?"

She looked at him. "If I tell you, will you let me go?"

Gordon blinked. "You know I can't answer that."

Selina sank back into her seat.

* * *

John shivered. The coldness of the brick was seeping through the dirty, ripped orange boiler suit. He swallowed, realising how parched his mouth was.

He tried to get up, wincing at the pain in his joints. As he leaned out to steady himself, he felt his muscles begin to shake.

As he straightened up, he looked around. He was in an alley - but didn't recognise it. He could not tell where he was. All he knew was the gut wenching feeling of nausea, crawling up his throat. Staggering, he bent over, and vomited.

He coughed, and wiped his chin. It was as though part of his identity had been erased. He had no idea where he was to go, or what he was to do. Sinking, he allowed himself to collapse again, down in to the piles of garbage.

* * *

"I hope you gave him a decent dosage?"

Crane flinched as Bane's eyes bored into him. "You know that I would give him what he needed," he replied, coolly. "John Blake had the correct dosage to enable him to commit the act."

"Good. Because if you lose influence over him, then everything is lost." He looked at Crane. "He's out there, just waiting."

"Exactly. The Batman will find him," Crane replied, confidently. "But Blake has been treated enough to know what to do." His eyes narrowed. "But what will you do when he's succeeded?"

"Oh, we'll have to get rid of him." Bane's voice was cold, matter-of-fact. "He'll serve a purpose, and that is all."

* * *

Blake slumped. He couldn't remember how long he had been lying there. Deciding he had to try and move, he began to get up.

He winced again as the pain soared through his muscles, and he staggered. He began to push his way out of the alley, heading for the sidewalk.

* * *

Selina leaned back. Gordon's expression had been unreadable, and due to her refusal to co-operate, she'd spent the night in a holding cell. She pulled her legs up.

_I shouldn't have left him, _she thought. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep.

* * *

Blake staggered. He could see the shocked expressions on people's faces as he tried to walk along the crowded sidewalk, dimly aware that the orange suit - now filthy as well as tattered - was not putting people at ease. He tried to continue, pretending to ignore the stares.

Suddenly, a young woman stepped forward.

"Hey," she said, her voice concerned. "You look as though you're sick, let me help you." Blake blinked, her tone of voice grabbing his attention. His eyelids were dropping, and he felt exhausted. She moved closer.

"Look, let's get you to a hos-"

Blake didn't hear the end of the sentence, as he slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gorman sat at his desk, rubbing his face. Selina Kyle, he thought grimly, wasn't going to play the game. She knew what had happened to Blake, but she would never tell. He swallowed - his initial impulse was to send her straight back to Blackgate.

Except, he knew she still wouldn't talk.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. He looked up, irritated. "Yes?"

A young officer stood in the doorway. "Commissioner? They've found Detective Blake."

Gordon's head snapped up. "Where?" He began to get out of his seat.

"On the street." The young officer swallowed. "He's not in good shape - apparently the members of the public who found him got him to hospital."

"Gotham General?"

"Yes."

Gordon was halfway out of the door.

* * *

Blake swallowed. He was pale against the crisp sheets of the bed. His eyes were shadowed, and Gordon caught his breath at the young man's gaunt visage.

"John?"

"I'm afraid he's sedated." A young female doctor had appeared at the door. "It was necessary, to ensure he rested." She walked in, and checked Blake's IV. "He'll be under for a little while."

Gordon nodded. "Any ideas on his condition?"

She frowned. "He seems to be suffering from some type of poison, although its not been identified. Our labs are working on it." She looked at Gordon. "But, we'll take care of him."

Gordon nodded. "I hope so." As he looked at the pale young man lying motionless in the bed, he felt his heart weigh heavy with regret.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

"John? Can you hear me?"

The young intern leaned over the bed, his face creasing in concern. Blake was lying motionless, his face turned up to the ceiling, clearly not registering.

"John? John?"

Biting his lip, the intern leaned over. As his face hoved into Blake's vision, the young detective shuddered. As the man opened his mouth, he began to scream.

Shocked, the intern pulled back, nearly knocking over the IV pole. As he pressed an alarm, a nurse ran in. "What is it?!"

"I don't know!" the intern admitted, distraught. "I leaned over, he started screaming!"

The nurse shook her head. "We have to sedate him. He'll be exhausted if he continues like this!" Moving swiftly, she began to prepare a hypodermic needle, and began to move towards the young man.

"John?" she said gently, noting how the detective's face was contorted, flushing a dull red. "John, I'm just going to-"

Suddenly, his hand lashed out, smacking into her face and catching her off balance. She staggered, the needle shattering against the wall. The intern leaned down, and tried to restrain him.

"Get me some help!" he shouted. Blake was writhing furiously on the bed, trying to rear up. The intern blinked - he had never seen such frenzied panic in another man's face before. He swallowed, trying to remember the basics of his training.

"Ssshh," he said, soothingly, as though he were a mother speaking to a child. "Ssshh, calm down, John. Calm down. It will be all-"

He broke off as three male nurses hurried in, carrying restraints. Before he could finish his sentence, Blake was being strapped down. His thrashing stopped, but the intern shuddered as he remembered the manic, terrified expression in Blake's eyes.

He swallowed, stepping away from the young man. His face thoughtful, he headed down the corridor.

* * *

Selina's eyes flicked open as the door to the cell clanged open. As she looked up, she saw Jim Gordon. He looked rumpled, and exhausted, as though he hadn't slept.

"Ms. Kyle." He looked at her, seriously. "We're sending you back to Blackgate."

She blinked. "What?"

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but in your case I'm prepared to make an exception." He sat down, opposite her. "You know what happened to Blake. You also know about the whereabouts of Bane. And as you're not prepared to co-operate, I have no choice but to ensure that you'll be somewhere where you cannot escape."

She shook her head. "You can't help me. You can't even help yourselves. He'll come back for me, you know that." She swallowed. "It would be safer if you let me go."

Gordon shook his head. "Ms Kyle, you know I can't authorise that. And if you continue, I will have you put in solitary." He looked at her. "Stand up. You'll be going back to Blackgate by armed vehicle."

Selina, her hopes of an escape evaporating, nodded, almost duitfully.

* * *

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked up from the laptop he was hunched over. "Alfred?"

"Perhaps you should switch on the news," the butler tactfully advised. Nodding, and quick to pay heed to the advice, Wayne leaned over, switching on the expensive set.

"...and there is no knowledge of where he was for the time he was missing," the female broadcaster stated, her facial expression pulled into one of insincere concern. "Detective Blake is currently in hospital, receiving treatment."

Bruce's jaw dropped slightly, taking in the gaunt visage of the young detective. The photograph had clearly been taken as he'd arrived at hospital. He turned to Alfred, concern moving swiftly across his features.

"I have to get him out," he insisted. "Its been released to the media, Bane will-"

"Master Bruce," Alfred interrupted. "Perhaps we could assume that Bane deliberately released him. Maybe, it would be best if-"

Bruce shook his head. "Alfred. God knows what that psychopath did to him. I have to get him out of there."

* * *

Selina swallowed as she was led into the waiting armoured vehicle. As she was roughly shoved into the back, she glared at her assailant.

"Don't do that," she warned. Shrugging, the officer slammed the metal doors, and locked them.

She leaned back, resting her head against the side. _I've been set up, _she pondered, as the vehicle began to move, taking her back to the dreary confines of Blackgate prison.

* * *

Jim Gordon sat in his seat, staring dismally at the files in front of him. Selina was back in prison, John was...he swallowed, not wanting to think about the shape his protege was in.

He'd been unprepared for the sight of Blake the previous day. Upon entering the room, he'd been stunned to see that the once muscular young man was now thin and listless. He'd seemed to shake when Gordon had approached, and his eyes had been possessed of a burning, manic intensity.

"John?" Gordon had whispered. "John?"

He'd blinked, but there had been no recognition. Shaken, the Commissioner had tried again.

"John?"

He frowned, and began to flip through the papers, trying to shut the image of the young man's haunted face from his mind. Suddenly, he blinked. There was another shadow in the room.

"You know where Blake is."

Gordon swallowed. It was a statement, not a question. He nodded. "Yes."

"Get him out of the hospital."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the Fourth and Six."

"But what will you-"

He turned. The shadow was gone.

* * *

Selina sighed, stretching along her bench. The vehicle was moving too quickly for her liking - she wanted to enjoy her last precious minutes before she was confined again.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. Swallowing, she began to stand up. To her shock, the doors were wrenched open, and the driver and guard - both with their hands behind their heads - and being pushed into the vehicle. Her eyes widening, she caught a flash of the imposing figure, complete with mask.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing, and reached for her arm.

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

Gordon swallowed. As he entered the hospital, he approached the young receptionist. She was huddled over her desk, intently studying a computer screen. He coughed, politely.

She looked up. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see John Blake," Gordon said, politely. She frowned slightly. "One moment." Turning her attention to the computer screen, the Police Commissioner was seemingly forgotten.

Gordon frowned, impatiently. She looked up. "I'm afraid you cannot see John Blake."

"Why?"

"He's in confinement." She looked at the older man, a look of remorse crossing her face. "He had a psychotic break yesterday, and as a result, he's being carefully monitored."

Gordon blinked, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out. "You're sure?"

She looked at him, strangely. "Mr Gordon...there is no way this could be fabricated. John Blake is considered a danger to himself. He is in confinement."

Gordon, furious, turned and began to leave.

* * *

"I did wonder whether you would be released. I thought that they would try and keep you confined."

Selina, sitting next to Bane in the crowded driver's cab, looked at him. "I tried to get away."

"No doubt." He was sitting, looking straight ahead. "But this time you were caught. Allow that to happen again, and it will be the last."

She felt her hands tremble. She had no doubt he meant every word.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, back to a safe place."

She blinked. She did not believe him. Turning her head, she noticed that the door was unlocked. With a cat burgler's stealth, she leaned over.

* * *

Blake stared at the ceiling. He had to. The restraint across his forehead prevented him from moving his head, even to turn it. As the restraints round his wrists prevented him from moving his arms, and the ties at his ankles meant he could not bend or raise his legs.

A young nurse entered, holding a tray. She swallowed, and looked uneasily at Blake.

"Hey," she said gently. "Time to eat." Carefully, she placed the tray on the bedside table, and moved over to the bed. Pressing a button, his torso was raised.

"How are you John?"

He swallowed. "OK."

She blinked, noting that he'd spoken. She'd been briefed that he was prone to psychotic rages, but instead he looked pale, slight, almost shrunken. She settled herself into a chair, and picked up the bowl.

"This should be the right temperature."

She dipped the spoon in, and offered it to Blake. He opened his mouth, allowing her to put it in. As he cleared the spoon, and swallowed, she nodded.

"We're taking it slowly." She looked at him. "You're malnourished."

Blake nodded. As another spoonful approached, he opened his mouth again. Obediently, politely.

The young nurse smiled. "That's it."

* * *

Gordon paced irritably, waiting by the enormous lamplight that was a primary means of communication. When the dark shadow appeared, the commissioner felt his anxiety actually increase.

"He's in confinement," he told his visitor, carefully watching those eyes. "Apparently he's considered a danger."

"Did they tell you why?"

Gordon shook his head, the rasping voice holding a note of reproach. The Commissioner frowned - he couldn't be certain, but it felt as though the Batman was taking Blake's predicament personally. "No."

"I need to find out."

Gordon swallowed. "I suggest you-"

He blinked. He was talking to an empty space.

* * *

Selina swallowed, shaken. Opening the door had been almost too easy. Trying to remove herself from Bane's proximity had been a lot harder.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew he would try and find her - only, not today. Swallowing, she tried to think through her options. The longer she was out, the more she risked detection and re-imprisonment.

There was only one option. Smiling, she began to head towards it.

* * *

The hospital room was quiet. Blake, sedated, slept, the quietness of the setting punctuated by the gentle hiss of the hospital machinery. He was lost, floating in the space of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, his ties were unfastened. As he was lifted from the bed, and slung over shoulders, he barely stirred.

* * *

Selina swallowed. Hooking her fingers under the window, she began to push it up, carefully. She suspected that security in this place might have been tightened, but she needed to take a chance.

The window began to slide up. Carefully, slowly, she hooked her leg in, and began to manouvre herself inside.

* * *

"You found him?"

"Yes."

"Where was he?"

"Hospital."

Alfred shook his head. "There'll be looking for him."

"Well, the last place they'll suspect is here." Bruce shook his head. "I need to get Lucius Fox up here."

"Why?"

"To see what he's been ingesting." Bruce looked at the pale figure on the bed. "I doubt its been good."

* * *

"So you let her go?"

Bane looked at the slighter man, and nodded. "She'll come back when she's hungry."

Jonathan Crane smirked. "You have a remarkable amount of trust in that woman."

"Oh, I do doctor. In terms of who she's leading us to...I do."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

Alfred swallowed as he looked at the pale face of the young man lying on the bed. He'd been waiting, patiently, at the door. As the Batman had emerged, with the figure slumped over his shoulder, he'd nodded, ready for instructions.

Alfred looked at him, frowning. The young man was drawn, and his face seemed unnaturally hollow. He picked up a pitcher of water, and placed it at the side of the bed.

"Alfred?"

He turned. Bruce was standing behind him, free from the cape and cowl. Alfred nodded. "Yes, Master Wayne?"

"I need to get Lucius." Bruce's face was grave. "I need to know what's in his bloodstream."

"What makes you think there is anything?" Alfred spoke carefully, trying to draw out information.

"He disappeared, who knows where he's been." Bruce looked at the older man. "He was taken from the prison, Alfred. It had to have been Bane. But why was he then on the street?"

"Maybe he escaped." Alfred soaked a flannel and began gently cleaning the younger man's face, who barely stirred. "It is possible. Detective Blake knows how to look out for himself."

Bruce shook his head. "I need to be sure."

"As you see fit," Alfred replied, wringing out the cloth. "I wonder when he's going to wake up."

* * *

Gordon sat in the lounge of his sparsely furnished apartment. There was nothing in it which could be considered personal - which suited him, as everything personal that he'd ever cared about had left his life. He swallowed. A cup of black coffee was steaming at his elbow, but he did not touch it.

He'd told Blake to go undercover, to try and find a lead to Bane. Except...whatever had happened to Blake had potentially caused permanent damage. He leaned over, rubbing his forehead.

He'd insisted on entering the hospital room, showing his badge. Somewhat intimidated, the staff had finally agreed. When he had entered, the window had been open, and the young detective had gone.

Gordon smiled, grimly. He had no idea where Blake had been taken. Sinking back into the chair, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

Lucius Fox nodded politely as he entered. He removed his coat, and hung it up himself. "Its not a problem, Mr Wayne. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to run a blood test on someone." Bruce swallowed. "I think he may have been poisoned."

Lucius' face creased in surprise. "Poisoned? What makes you say that?"

"Its Detective John Blake."

Lucius looked at Bruce, carefully. Nodding, he began to follow him to the room where the detective was being kept.

* * *

Selina swallowed, and began to pull herself up. She'd found what she'd assumed was the basement, and had slept. Now she needed to start moving. With any luck, she'd be out of Gotham before the end of the day.

She began to move, grimacing at the feel of her dirty, tattered jumpsuit. She smiled to herself. There had to be clothes for a woman here, somewhere. And she could find them - and remove them - without too much trouble. Her eyes lighting up with the thought, she began to move more quickly.

* * *

"I have no idea what has happened to Detective Blake, sir." Gordon shifted in his chair as the Mayor's eyes bored into his. "All I know is that he disappeared from his hospital room, without a trace."

The Mayor leaned back, and frowned. "Its not good enough, Jim. Its just not. Blake is a detective, and for one of your own to just vanish..." he shook his head. "Its not going to install much confidence in the public."

Gordon gritted his teeth.

"I can assure you that I'm doing all I can."

"Well, maybe you need to do more." The Mayor looked at him, his expression hard. "I want Blake back, and back on duty. Is that understood? If he needs care, it can be provided through the force."

* * *

Fox leaned over, and considered John, carefully. Taking a hypodermic needle, he placed it into the younger man's arm, and began to remove blood. Bruce and Alfred watched, silently.

After a few seconds, Lucius proceeded to decant the blood into a phial, and placed it into a sterile bag. "There. I'll be able to get back to you soon."

"How soon?"

"Less than a day."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you."

As Bruce began to show Fox out, Alfred stayed in the room, carefully studying John. The young man seemed lost to sleep, and almost unconscious. Alfred frowned, and shook his head. He turned to leave the room.

Suddenly, he heard a low sound, almost a moan. He turned his head. "John...?"

He blinked, shocked. The younger man was almost trying to get up, his limbs thrashing. Alfred hurried to him, trying to hold him. "Master Wayne!"

* * *

Selina, moving quietly through the left wing of the house, froze. Swallowing, and realising she had no choice, she moved to a window. Sliding it open, she began to leave.

* * *

Bruce hurried into the room. "Alfred? Oh, God..." moving quickly, he began to try and push John back into the bed. "Its all right, John, its ok." He kept his tone soft. "Its going to be fine. It will be ok."

John's eyes were open, and he fixed them on Bruce. As the older man came into focus, his features began to relax. To Bruce's relief, he began to nod.

"There," Bruce commented, feeling relieved. "Good to see you're awake. Water?" he lifted the glass, and John nodded.

"Here." He helped the younger man curl his fingers round the glass. "Good to see you're starting to feel a little better."

John's face was creased in puzzlement. "I..."

"Yes?" Alfred spoke, kindly. "What is it, son?"

"Who are you?" John looked at them both, his expression one of confused unhappiness. "And who am I?"

Stunned, Bruce and Alfred were shocked into silence.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. Thank you to ElleKnowsNot, Jinmi, and Guest for the reviews to the last chapter!**

Bruce slumped in a chair, stunned. Alfred, in the process of pouring out whiskey, did not speak. Silence enveloped the room, both men trying to process what they had just seen, and heard.

Finally, Alfred spoke. "It could just be shock."

"Possibly." There was a dullness to Wayne's voice - he almost sounded defeated. "Or it could be something he was fed by Bane. Who knows?"

"We don't even know that he came into contact with Bane," Alfred reminded him. "All we know is that he was in Blackgate, and ended up in hospital."

Bruce looked at the older man. "I think we can draw our own conclusions."

"With respect, Master Wayne, you can draw your own, and I will draw mine." Alfred spoke firmly, but his voice was grave. "Now, I must go and see if Officer Blake requires anything."

He turned, and began to leave the room. "Alfred?" Bruce called out.

The older man stopped. "Yes?"

"Is this...my fault?"

Alfred shook his head, quickly. "No, Master Bruce. You know that."

* * *

She shivered as she entered the tiny, run down apartment. To her relief, it did not look any different than before she'd been arrested. Her reputation was enough to ensure that people left her alone.

Except, she surmised, the police.

Selina walked towards the bathroom, shedding the filthy, stained prison garb as she left. She'd managed to hitchhike back to the city centre, using a combination of charm, and latent aggression. She smiled as she fingered the wallet she'd filched from the last tuck driver, safely secured inside her pocket.

Turning on the shower, she prepared herself to stand in the warm, steaming rain. She knew she was not safe - Bane would possibly come for her, and the police would for certain. She quickly stripped herself of the stinking clothes, and headed under the water.

As it splashed on her shoulders, she stretched, luxuriating in her privacy and this luxury. She soaped her body, plotting out her exit from Gotham. She needed to leave. And she would do so without troubling herself about Blake.

_He was a fool. _

Selina grimaced, thinking scornfully of the young detective. The cloying naivety, his childlike belief in being one of the good guys...she shrugged, her lip curling disdainfully. She continued to wash herself, trying to banish thoughts of Blake.

"Silly little boy," she muttered, contemptuously. Turning off the water, she reached for a towel.

* * *

Blake blinked as Alfred entered the room. He was standing up, wandering near the windows. Bruce had dressed him in a pair of his own pyjamas, and Alfred noted how they sagged on the smaller man's frame. He set a tray down next to the bed.

"Officer Blake?"

John turned, frowning. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because..." Alfred thought quickly. "It was stitched inside the clothes you were wearing, when you arrived." Alfred watched the younger man as he pondered this explanation, then nodded, slowly. He spoke kindly. "You need to get back into bed. You've not been well."

John docilely followed the instruction, and climbed back in between the sheets. Alfred carefully picked up the tray, and laid it on the younger man's lap. "Here, this is for you."

John blinked, his eyes taking in the bowl of oatmeal, and bread. "All of it?" he said doubtfully.

"Yes," Alfred said, nodding.

"Are you my-" John paused, and looked at Alfred - "are you my father?"

Alfred blinked. All he knew of Blake's past was what Bruce had re-counted to him, and he knew that like Bruce, Blake was an orphan. Except, he thought, John had been tossed into the system, whilst Bruce had at least had him.

He looked at the young man, and as he saw the hopeful expression in his large dark eyes, knew he could not lie to him. "No, son," he said, softly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "But you are with people who care about you, I promise."

John nodded, seemingly mollified by Alfred's simple statement. Picking up the spoon, he began to eat the otameal. Alfred, deciding to give him privacy, left the room.

* * *

"Do you think your dose worked, doctor?"

Crane eyed the speaker, almost contemptuously. "I gave him a concentrated dose. Poor little lamb." He smirked. "His mind will only take so much."

"But-" there was a growing impatience in Bane's voice - "will he do what I wanted him to do?"

Crane nodded. "It won't take much to tip him over the edge. He's feeble."

* * *

Gordon began to clear away his papers. His heart was heavy, and he swallowed as he considered the prospects opening of finding Blake.

Carefully locking his desk, he turned to leave.

Suddenly, a steel boot heel was rammed against his throat. As he was shoved backwards, he found himself looking into a pair of alluring dark eyes.

"I-" He spluttered.

"Oh, don't strain yourself Commissioner. Not, at your age." Selina smiled, her words silky. "Want to know what happened to poor little John?"

Gordon's eyes widened. "You took him from Blackgate," he gasped out. "You wanted him to find you."

"Please. What would I do with a little boy like that?" Selina's head tilted, her eyes glinting behind the black leather mask.

"But I can tell you who does have him."

"Who?"

She leaned forward. "Bane," she whispered.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me. **

John sighed, and sat up, shivering. He'd slept briefly - the gentle patter of rain against the windows had slowly lulled him into sleep. Now, squinting at the clock, he realised it was later in the day than he'd thought - it was almost evening.

He began to get up, swinging his legs round the side of the bed. He flexed his knees curiously - the muscles felt stiff, and tight. He put his feet firmly on the floor, and began to lift himself off the bed.

He staggered - his muscles were weak, and shaky. Unable to control himself, he began to fall, grabbing at the bedside table and pulling it over. He cursed as he hit the floor.

Suddenly, hands - careful, strong, gentle hands - were helping him. John found himself back in a sitting position, as Alfred crouched down next to him.

"Are you all right, son?" he asked, softly. John looked at him, confusion and dismay spreading across his face. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse, scratchy.

Alfred looked at him, carefully. "You fell," he said, gently. "That's all. Come on, let's get you back into bed-"

"I want to get up, try and walk," John said, his voice more forceful. "Please," he added, as an afterthought.

Alfred nodded. "Well, let's try, then."

* * *

"How can I trust you?"

She'd shaken her head. "You can't." A flash of teeth beneath that ruby red smile. "But I'm the only one who knows what really happened."

Gordon shook his head. Attacked by a black-clad woman - he swallowed, trying to control his breathing. Standing next to the light, flashing the signal, hoping for some contact-

"Commissioner?"

He turned, relief visibly playing across his features. Batman stood in the shadow, barely discernable - but Gordon shivered. His expression was more that stone like. It was furious.

Gordon swallowed. "Good evening. I think you should know-"

"What happened?"

The Commissioner blinked. The direct thrust of the question was disconcerting. "I have some information. A young woman chose to tell me who took John Blake." He swallowed. "She didn't tell me where he was."

Batman took a step forward. "Who was she?"

Gordon shook his head. "Well, she wore a mask. But I think we both know her as Selina Kyle."

"What makes you think I know her?"

Gordon was thrown. "Well, I-" he turned, and blinked. "I assumed you might have run into her. She's one of the city's most wanted. Again." His voice was wry.

"Who took John?" it came out as a hiss.

Gordon swallowed. "Bane."

The space was suddenly empty.

* * *

Selina shivered. The creeping coldness of the stone walkway was not kept at bay by her black latex suit. She swallowed, and began to hurry. As she met her destination, she arched an eyebrow. Standing in front of the vaulted door was a man, clutching a gun. She smiled as she approached.

He blinked. "What the-"

"Oh please," she purred. "I don't talk. Too intimate." Before he could respond, a well aimed roundhouse kick had caused his legs to collapse under him. Quickly wrestling the gun, she slammed it across the back of his head. Dropping it to the floor, she began to ease her way in.

Suddenly, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

She swallowed, and stood up. Her innate fear of the man who stood before her had to be concealed. She smiled, as though trying to charm him.

"Well, look, thought I'd better explain to you in person-"

"Do you think I want your explanations?" He shook his head, folding his muscular arms. "All you did was take advantage of a prison break out, and then escape...again. But now you're back here. Why?"

Selina arched an eyebrow. "I know where Blake is."

"It does not matter." Bane shook his head. "I'm not interested in a poor little cop, who clearly thought trying to entrap you would do him some good." He looked directly at her. "All I was interested in was what he would do. And what he will do, now."

Selina stiffened. "You mean-"

"Yes." Bane's voice held not the slightest flicker of remorse. "So, you've come crawling back for absolutely no reason, to tell me things I already knew. And your stupidity might have brought discovery."

Selina turned. Without pausing, she began to run.

* * *

"How's the soup?"

John looked up. Alfred was sitting opposite him, a cup of tea in front of his elbow. John nodded appreciatively. "Its good. Really good."

"Thought so." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "More in the pot, if you want it."

John smiled. The kindness of the older man was touching. He put his spoon down. "Alfred..." he faltered. "My name's John...but, what do I do?"

"You're a detective." Alfred saw no harm in trying to prompt a few memories. "You work for Jim Gordon." He nodded. "Eat your soup."

John blinked. It had been a long time before anyone had treated him this kindly. "I will."

Alfred began to get up, and headed over to the sink, holding the empty tea cup. He didn't see John suddenly begin to rise.

Nor did he see the hand that suddenly crept across the back of his neck, grabbing it hard.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

"Oh, how they run."

Selina gasped as her left arm was pinned behind her back. She'd tried to run. But she hadn't noticed the goon standing to her left, who had simply lowered his rifle, and struck her hard in the abdomen.

She'd doubled over, her face creasing in pain. She'd turned, only to feel a deft, swift blow between her shoulder blades. As she'd struggled to stand up, each arm was grabbed. Suddenly, she was before Bane.

"Or, how they try to run." He turned, his face expressionless, buried beneath the mask. Selina narrowed her eyes.

"You've made a mistake."

"Why is that, Miss Kyle?" Bane turned and surveyed her, thoughtfully. "Is it because you have a powerful friend who is going to come in and save you? The same woman who claimed she didn't need help?"

"I can lead you to John!"

"I've already told you. I'm not interested in a poor little detective." Blake took a step towards her. "And why do you wear a mask? I'm sure everyone already knows who you are."

With one deft movement, he ripped the mask of her face. She blinked, shocked.

"You look so...vulnerable, without your mask." He shook his head. "Rather like Batman would be, when I remove it."

He took another step towards her.

"Or...when John Blake removes it for me!"

She swallowed, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Oh, come on," she said, trying to re-gain her cockiness. "You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?"

He looked at her, tilting his head. The blood was pulsing through her veins, hammering in her ears.

Finally, he spoke.

"You're right, Miss Kyle. I wouldn't hit a woman."

Selina felt her breath catch in her throat.

"But you're assuming I consider you one."

Before she could protest, his fist moved swiftly towards her face.

* * *

Alfred's eyes widened as John's fingers clasped round his neck. As he began to press, the older man reached up, and put his hand on the younger man's.

"No John," he whispered. "No."

He put his hands on the younger mans' arms, and began to pull. John responded by trying to hold on more tightly. Alfred moved forward, trying to throw the younger man to the floor. John responded by growling with rage.

The older man immediately turned, pushing his assailant against the table. The sudden shock of the wood hitting his lower spine caught John by surprise, and his grip on Alfred's neck began to relax.

Alfred turned, and with one deft move, had John face down on the table. The younger man gasped.

"British Army, son," Alfred said, quietly. "Taught me everything I needed to know." He began to relax his grip. "Now, tell me this. What happened to you? What happened to you, when you went missing? You must remember that, if nothing else."

John swallowed, and gasped for breath.

"I..."

"Yes?"

He looked at Alfred, his eyes alive with fear.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

* * *

"Once is enough, isn't it, Miss Kyle?"

Selina looked up at him. Her eye was already blackening, the paleness of her skin a livid contrast to the chartreuse and violet bruising. She set her jaw.

"Why?" She whispered.

"You turned on me." He narrowed his eyes. "I set you free from Blackgate, only for you to run. Did you not understand the deal, Miss Kyle?"

"Yes," she said, her voice slightly choked.

"So why did you run?" He leaned forward.

"I thought..." she swallowed. "I could have a better life-"

"No. You can never have a better life, Miss Kyle. Because the urge to be better is not in you." He looked at her. "But when you finally admit this, I'll let you go."

"Please-"

"Don't beg. It demeans you."

* * *

"You must remember." Alfred looked at John. He'd seated the younger man in a chair, and was kneeling down, maintaining eye contact. "You must remember what happened."

John shuddered slightly. "I remember - I remember-"

"Yes?" Alfred asked, quietly.

"I remember that-they gave me- an injection."

"Who did?" Alfred's voice became slightly more forceful.

John's eyes widened. "Scarecrow."

* * *

Selina bit her lip as another blow hammered her face. She hung her head, her eyes threatening to spill tears. She swallowed, despising herself for her seeming weakness.

"Are you ready to concede defeat, Miss Kyle? I thought you would help me. Instead, you've become my biggest obstruction."

She looked up. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that obstructions have to be dealt with."

"Then you can deal with me."

Bane looked up at the masked figure standing on the other side of the metal grill door. His eyes narrowed. "Well, well, Miss Kyle. Looks as though your important friend has come to help."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** The Dark Knight Rises does not belong to me.**

"Scarecrow." Alfred leaned back, taking in the younger mans stricken expression. He was fully aware of who Scarecrow was - he ha nearly killed the Batman a few years earlier - exposing him to the neurological hallucinogenic gas he'd prepared, before dousing him in alcohol and trying to set him alight. "Talk to me, John. What did Scarecrow do?"

John swallowed, his throat muscles constricting. "He injected me. Told me..."

"Told you what?"

"Told me not to tell anyone what I'd seen."

Alfred frowned. "Do you...remember?"

John blinked. "Only what I saw and heard in that room."

"Which was what?" Alfred spoke gently, as though John were a frightened deer. "What did you hear?"

"That they are going to kill the Batman."

Alfred slumped back in his seat. He knew he should not be surprised - he'd mentally prepared himself for this for a long time. "They?"

"Scarecrow."

"And?"

"Bane."

* * *

"So you came," Bane intoned, staring directly at the Dark Knight. "Came to rescue a damsel in distress. Except...she's no damsel, and her distress is entirely of her own making."

Selina raised her head, looking bruised and vulnerable without her face mask. "Let me explain-"

Suddenly, the butt of a gun was raised, viciously jabbing into her cheek. "Be silent," hissed a hitherto unseen good. Bane nodded, and the gun was lowered.

"What do you want?" Batman demanded.

"I want what is owed me," Bane said, simply, as though Batman should have known. "What was owed me before."

"Money," Selina said, weakly.

"Only a common thief would think like that." Ban shook his head. "No, Miss Kyle, it is not money. What I want is-"

His sentence was stopped abruptly, as Batman delivered a blow to his face. Caught off guard, the bigger man steadied himself, then retaliated with a heavy punch to the abdomen.

Gasping, Batman bent over, then watched as Bane walked over to Selina.

"-my successor," he whispered.

Batman moved swiftly, blocking Bane's reach from Selina. "You want her...you go though me."

"I don't have a problem with that arrangement," the mercenary rasped back, the hideous mask increasing the menacing sound of his breathing. Raising his fist, he punched the Dark Knight straight into the face.

* * *

"Kill the Batman?" Alfred leaned back, studying Blake's face. "How were they going to do that?"

Blake cocked his head. "I..." he swallowed. "I don't know."

"John." Alfred leaned forward. "Does this have anything to do with Selina Kyle?"

John shook his head. "I don't know."

Alfred swallowed. "I think you do. I think you were given a heavy dose of Crane's own medicine - and you've blocked out everything, except instructions." He looked at the younger man. "But what if I were to let you in on a secret, John?"

Blake leaned forward. His face had assumed an expression of boyish curiosity.

Alfred rose. "Come with me."

* * *

Batman staggered back. The sheer power and ferocity of the other man had left him reeling. He tried to straighten himself, aware that Bane was looking at him with amused contempt.

"If my successor can do this..." he drawled, taking another step forward. "He will do me proud."

He? Batman's head snapped up. Back on his feet, he took a roundhouse kick at Bane, catching the other man's abdomen. But, chagrined, he watched as the mercenary grabbed a chain, and swung himself round, narrowly missing the Dark Knight.

"If I cannot destroy Gotham...I will leave it to someone who can." He moved to land another punch to Batman, who grabbed his hand, and twisted.

Selina blinked, not wanting to look. Horrified, she watched as the two men descended into brutal hand to hand combat, neither prepared to give up.

"You said-" Batman grunted, landing a karate chop to Bane's arm- "your successor is a he."

"Of course!" Bane replied. "Someone who will be nurtured in the finest tradition of fighting. Someone who may require a mentor, someone who needs to be able to fight. Does this sound like anyone, Mr Wayne?!"

Batman blinked. A horrifying thought was occurring to him. Without responding, he punched the mercenary in the face, succeeding in breaking one of the tubes. Bane howled in pain and took a step back.

"That will cost you," he snarled, trying to repair the damaged tube. "As we speak, he's there...with one of the few people you consider precious!" To emphasise his final word, he shoved Batman hard, in the chest.

"He wouldn't-" the Dark Knight choked.

"Oh, wouldn't he?" Bane's words were spiked with venom. "Its strange what people do."

* * *

Blake blinked as he followed Alfred down to the cave. As the gloom enveloped them, the younger man turned, questioningly, to the older man.

"I'm the only other person who knows about this."

Blake nodded. "So..." he looked at the armoury that had been stockpiled, including the body armour. "Very impressive."

"Yes." Alfred nodded. "So, if they're planning on killing the Batman..."

John smiled suddenly. "Yes. I am." Before Alfred could move, he'd delivered an uppercut, not giving the other man a chance to dodge the blow. As the butler crumpled to the floor, Blake headed towards the armoury, determined to find his way out.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Perfect," John muttered. Straddling the Batpod, clenching his knees tightly to the sides, he reached for the ignition. As the powerful engine roared into life, he smiled, and lowered the cannons.

Letting loose a blast that shook the walls, he watched as rubble and debris fell, clearing a larger hole. Bending his head, he pressed on the gears, exiting the underground hideaway in a roar.

As he tore through the somewhat rural area, hoping to find a main road, he smiled to himself. It was dark - dark enough that no-one would think to look carefully at a young man, riding what appeared to be a motorcycle. As he steered onto the road, he began to relax. Alfred would not come after him. And he doubted the Batman would.

John steered the bike cleanly around the roads, knowing exactly where he had to go. He looked down at the powerful controls beneath his hands, and marvelled at the sheer technology he was sitting on. It was what he needed.

As he drove along, he suddenly became aware of flashing lights behind him. Turning, he realised that a police car was moving behind him, almost tailgating. He blinked. The officer was partially leaning out of the window, gesturing at him to pull over.

Swallowing, John began to steer the pod to the side of the road. Letting the engine idle, he waited.

* * *

Gasping, Batman staggered back. Bane took a step forward, but the other man could see that he was moving more slowly. No doubt to try and contain the pain he was feeling.

"I do wonder how it will feel," Bane rasped out, his voice cracking slightly. "Knowing that you reared my successor. Knowing that you-"

Furious, Batman reared up, punching him again in the metal mask. As the larger man swayed, he moved swiftly to Selina, cutting her bonds. She looked at him, her face bruised, but her eyes were more alert than he'd hoped.

"Come on."

She began to move, her reflexes dulled slightly, but moving more quickly than he'd hoped. They began to leave, and he noticed she was limping. "Can you make it?"

"Yes," she snapped, her fire returning. Without another word, they began to hurry. The Dark Knight led the way, intending to reach the Bat. As he began to climb, he noticed Selina falter. As if picking up on his doubts, she hooked her heeled boots onto the rungs, and followed him.

As they reached the night sky, he leaned down, offering her a hand. She grasped it, and, he noticed, her fingers left slightly more pressure than was needed.

* * *

"Blake?" His partner, Alex Ross, looked at him in bewilderment. "Blake, is that you?"

John stood, not responding. The other officer looked at him, amazed. Clad in ill fitting clothes, with no helmet, he'd been a danger to himself. Alex began to walk around the bike, and whistled softly.

"Nice machine," he said, nodding.

"Is it?" John replied, cocking his head. Alex nodded. "Yes." Then his face hardened. "Blake, I'm going to have to take you in."

"For what?" John replied, his voice suddenly becoming surly.

"For driving this vehicle with no visible head gear, for -" Alex shook his head, and looked directly into the other man's eyes. "In fact, I know someone who will be very happy to talk to you." He pulled out his gun, and waved it in Blake's face. "In the back of the car. Now!"

John didn't hesitate Quick as lightning, he reached out, delivering a sharp punch to the other man's jaw. As Ross staggered back, he suddenly heard the click of a gun.

"Hold it!" A young blonde cop was pointing the gun at John's face. "You're a good cop, John. Don't make me do this. Don't make me hurt you." John blinked, noticing how the other man's hands were shaking slightly. "Get in the car. Please."

John widened his eyes, and nodded, almost contritely. Before the other men could protest, he meekly got into the car.

"Oh boy is Lieutenant Gordon going to want to talk to you."

* * *

Batman looked over at Selina. Her head was drooping as the travelled. "Are you allright?"

"Never better," she replied, quickly, trying to conceal her wincing. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming after me."

"No problem." He replied. The fell into silence, neither speaking until the Bat landed.

* * *

****"Lieutenant?"

Gordon looked up, and frowned. "Yes, Officer?"

"I need you to come with me. To the cells." Ross was trying to control his breathing. "Someone downstairs I think you might want to see."

Frowning, Gordon pushed his chair back, and began to get up. As he followed Ross, he looked at the other man suspiciously. "What is this about?"

"You'll see." As Ross entered the cell area, Gordon blinked in shock.

"Blake."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: **TDKR ****does not belong to me.**

"Commissioner." John smirked.

Gordon shook his head. There was something unnerving about the younger man's expression - an emptiness. A gloating. As though being caught wasn't a problem - merely part of a larger plan.

"Let's move to the interview room."

"No." Blake shook his head. "You can interview me here."

Gordon sat down, cautiously, on the other side of the cell.

"John, you have had a lot of people very worried." Gordon cringed slightly - it sounded as though he were a parent berating a badly behaved child. "We planted you, and you disappeared."

"I was taken." Blake's voice was slightly distant. Gordon frowned. "By whom?" He leaned closer. "We need to know."

"No you don't." Blake shook his head. "You don't need to know anything. You don't need to kinow who took me. All you need to know is that it will soon be over."

"What will?" Gordon vowed to stay calm, but a needle of fear was beginning to penetrate. Blake's glassy, unfocused glare was unnerving. Gordon got up.

"John. I'm going to arrange to have you seen by a doctor. I'm also going to arrange for a full evaluation."

Blake nodded, and smiled. "Please do."

* * *

"This way."

Having ripped his cowl off, Bruce helped Selina into the underground passage, leading to the Master bedroom. She was limping, and he could hear her teeth chattering. Shock, he suspected, causing her body to chill.

"Not much further."

She looked at him, her eyes slightly red rimmed. Bruce could see a large, inflamed weal beginning to erupt on her face, and purple colour appear around her eyes. As they entered the bedroom, she blinked.

"I-"

"You need to rest," he informed her, gently.

"I can undress myself," she informed him, slightly curtly, raising her hand to the zip of the latex bodysuit. He turned away. "Get into bed. I'll bring you some water. And a nightgown."

The suit had landed on the floor with a soft thump, and he heard her pushing back covers, scrambling beneath them. He continued to walk downstairs. "Alfred?"

Hearing nothing in response, he frowned. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Blake."

Bruce hurried into the guest room - his eyes widening in shock as he saw it was empty, the covers of the bed in disarray. Swallowing, he continued downstairs, a feeling of cold dread starting to creep into his heart. He began to move more quickly down the stairs. "Alfred!"

Still no response. Hurrying more quickly, he headed for the kitchen. He gasped as he saw Alfred lying on the floor.

"Alfred!"

* * *

Blake waited. Suddenly, he heard shouts, and got up. Gunfire resounded through the building.

As he sat in the cell, he heard a heavy tread. Suddenly, he looked up. Bane was standing before him.

"Come, John," he said, softly. "We need to move. You have a job to do."

John watched as one of the henchmen shot the lock off the door. Silently, he followed them.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**:** TDKR does not belong to me. If anyone is still reading this, sorry about the wait. **

"Alfred? Can you hear me?"

The older man blinked, his mouth opening. Bruce felt his heart pound slowly in his chest, beating out a rhythm of dread. Losing the man who was the only family he had left was a horrifying one.

And suspecting - no, knowing - that it was John Blake who had left him in that condition - chilled his blood.

"Hey?" Bruce looked up, slightly irritated. Selina, her body wrapped in a robe, had appeared. Her face still showed evidence of the bruising she'd suffered at Bane's hands, but she knelt down, and turned to Bruce.

"What happened?"

"He was knocked out," Bruce said, tightly. "I-"

He stopped. Selina was at the sink, twisting the faucets. "What are you-?"

"Getting him water," she responded, curtly. "Here." Before Bruce could protest, and bowl of water was shoved into his hand. He looked at her. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it." She shrugged. "You're sheltering me, remember? The cops are after me, Bane's after me, and you're helping me out."

"We're not safe here." Bruce bit his lip. "Bane wants to find you, and me-"

"No." Selina shook her head. "He's got what he wants. Blake."

"Why Blake though?" Bruce murmured. He began to soak a cloth in the water and dab it to Alfred's forehead.

"Blake's weak." Selina shrugged. She nimbly positioned herself next to Bruce. "He is such a fool."

"He's a good guy," Bruce countered.

"No, he's an idealist." Selina looked at him, her large dark eyes showing her dislike of the young detective. "He thinks he can put on his cheap suit and pull out his badge, and catch the bad guys. But now the bad guys have him."

"Selina." Bruce looked at her. "We can get him back."

Selina turned to him, her eyes widening. "You really think you can get him back from Bane? Then you're stupid." She continued dabbing at Alfred's forehead.

"John-" Bruce began.

"Forget it, he's over." She shook her head. "He's in with Bane, and no doubt its part of Bane's masterplan."

"But he was in prison, undercover, because he thought you would lead the cops to Bane-"

"No. Gordon thought I'd lead him to Bane, using Blake." Selina smiled, wryly. "If you're looking for someone to blame, I'd start with the Police Commissioner."

* * *

Jim Gordon blinked, wondering where he was.

He was beginning to realise that his movements were restricted, and his vision blurred. His glasses. Someone had removed his glasses.

"Commissioner?"

He blinked, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. The voice...as his mind cleared, he had a horrible, sudden realisation. "John? John Blake?" He narrowed his eyes. Blake was not wearing either his former uniform, or his suit. He was wrapped in a sleek black bodysuit, that showed his muscle tone.

Gordon swallowed. "John. What happened?"

He shrugged. "I did what you wanted, Commissioner. I led you to Bane. He's here. So are you."

"John." Gordon found his voice. "Son. Listen to me."

"No." John looked at him. "You listen. I've brought you to Bane. This is what you wanted. And we're going to do what you consider to be official policy."

"Which is?"

John looked at him. "Kill the Batman."

"Blake- you-"

Suddenly, John's fist flew out, punching Gordon straight in the face. The older man gasped, and Bane appeared.

"John, John," he said, mildly. "Don't waste your energy. The Commissioner will be our guest until we finish what he started. And then you can do that again. But until then, control yourself."

Shocked, Gordon watched as the young man moved away.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
